The Wallflower
by MmllePoulain
Summary: Oneshot. All Bella wanted was to stay at home, watching movies. But instead, she was forced to a dance by her two friends. However, the night wasn't a complete waste of time... AH, Slightly OOC.


****

**Hey there! Thanks for clicking on this link. I'm giving you a virtual gold-star for your efforts.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and... anything else... belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything. And I'm perfectly happy with that.**

**Now, on with the story**

* * *

** The Wallflower**

_ -by MmllePoulain-_

There was, in my opinion, nothing worse than a school dance. Of course, apart from the fact that it was with the same people I saw everyday at school, the tacky decorations, awful music, and the fact that it was held in the gym didn't help the situation. I really didn't understand what the big deal was.

Despite this, my so-called best friends, Alice and Rose, claimed that I could not sit at home and watch movies, as I had so desperately wanted to. I had a date with John Hughes and Anthony Michael Hall tonight, and they were not respecting that.

Instead, they had forced me into my recently purchased and oh-so clichéd Little Black Dress and some catastrophically tall heels, and practically forced me into the car, which had driven me to the gymnasium of doom.

If they hadn't been dressed to the nines as well, I may have felt a little uncomfortable. Rosalie, who would already be getting enough attention for being a statuesque blonde, had chosen a floor-length purple strapless dress that did nothing but complement her figure. Alice, on the other hand, had chosen a beautiful green dress that fell at the knee. Both looked stunning.

To make matters worse, because having my ego crushed just by being friends with these two wasn't enough, Alice and Rose had instantly been snatched up by their boyfriends. And it didn't look like I'd be getting them back anytime soon.

And so, during the course of the night, I had become something which every girl at a dance dreads. A Wallflower.

Naturally, I did what every good Wallflower does. I watched the happy couples dancing together, completely oblivious to anything outside their little bubble. I watched others dancing with friends. I watched as people enjoyed themselves, knowing that I couldn't really participate. Not because I wouldn't be accepted by any of them, but because I refused to let myself get hurt in any way, shape or form. And exposing any part of my personality to them would guarantee it, somehow. Untrusting and suspicious, that's me.

I had never been to a dance before, and now that I was here, I saw that I hadn't been missing out on much. It was exactly like any of the movies I could have been watching tonight, instead of standing by myself at this disaster of a social event. And, just like with those movies, I was doing nothing but watching other people interact.

Quickly scanning the room, I wondered how I let myself get into situations like this so often. Alice and Rose always attempted to "get me out of my shell" and have some fun. But they always ran off with their boyfriends and I had a miserable time. They didn't do it on purpose, but they were "in love" and just lost track of time. I didn't mind. Besides, I like my shell.

Deciding that I had had enough, I pushed myself away from the wall that I had been leaning against, and made my way towards the door. Alice and Rose wouldn't miss me. They'd know I was safely at home, when they finally realised I was missing.

I was almost at the door, when he entered. Edward Cullen.

Normally, I wouldn't have noticed this. But this time, I was standing right behind Jessica and Lauren, and, smart as they may have been, they turned into babbling idiots when he was around. Needless to say, I heard the simpering and giggling begin immediately. Rolling my eyes, I leaned back against the wall, knowing full well that it wouldn't do me any good to get between those girls and "their man".

However, the giggling only got louder, so I assumed that he was approaching. This was confirmed when Jessica began to excitedly whisper, "Oh my God, Lauren! He's totally coming over here! He definitely wants you!!" This ridiculous statement was followed by even more giggling. How did these girls not get headaches? I was certainly getting one.

Sighing, I looked up, just in time to see Edward walking directly past Lauren, before stopping in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow in question, and he just smiled at me in response.

"Hello Bella," he said softly, "can I have the next dance?" As he said this, he raised his left hand to me, to show me he was serious.

"I… Um – I… That is…" I stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Seeing this, he smiled gently. "Give me your right hand," he said.

Cautiously I did so. Normally, in a film, this is when the music would begin, soft and slow. The moment when everything else would fade away, leaving the couple alone in the room. Sadly, none of this happened when Edward's hand touched mine.

What happened instead was that I was practically dragged onto the dance floor, causing me to stumble along behind him as I attempted to remain standing. Stupid tall shoes.

Once on the dance floor, Edward turned to face me. Pulling me towards him, he grabbed my hand and attempted to start dancing. But I remained uncertain and unresponsive. Noticing this, Edward looked at me, somewhat incredulously.

"Have you never been dancing before?" he asked.

Blushing, I replied in the negative. "No, this is my first time." Unfortunately, I then realised how that sounded, and blushed even more.

"Don't worry, I'll take the lead," he reassured me. This endearing statement was ruined by the fact that he was very unsuccessfully trying to hide the smirk my last statement had caused. Still smirking, he continued. "I have been told on a number of occasions that I dance exceptionally well."

"And where did you learn to dance?" I questioned, frowning at the turn this conversation was taking. Really, he didn't need to tease me.

"I decided some time ago that learning to dance would be… beneficial," he responded.

"Beneficial?" I asked, confused by his word choice.

"Yes, after all, if a man is a terrible dancer, what woman would want him?" he asked cheekily.

It was at this point that I began to wonder if we were even talking about dancing any more.

Lost in thought, I barely even noticed when Edward and I began to dance. Thankfully, the song ended before I got over my shock, meaning that I didn't actually step on his toes that often. Looking up at him, I smiled, and told him I should go find Alice and Rose. And so, thanking him for the dance and excusing me, I walked off the dance floor. I was not however, oblivious to the looks I was getting. And some of those looks were not friendly.

But just before I began the search for my two best friends, I turned around, to look at him again. And he was still there on the dance floor, staring after me. When he saw that I was looking at him, he smiled and winked at me.

'_What a strange boy,'_ I thought, _'but he does dance well. I may have to that again sometime.'_

* * *

**_A/N: _Well? What did you think? **

**I hope you enjoyed my silly little fic. :D**

**-MmllePoulain**


End file.
